Accidental Kiss?
by MTkurbs4xx
Summary: After losing a bet to her best friend Rin, Miku has to kiss either Dell or Kaito but ends up kissing someone else completely. In front of her two guys friends. Who both have a crush on her. Yup. AWKWARD!
1. Wrong Person!

**Hey guys, I have now switched from Shugo Chara to Vocaloid in the Misc. Section if you didn't know and to those who have never heard of me, I am MTkurbs. I hope you guys new and regular readers enjoy this story and for the disclaimer which I usually forget to do, I, MTkurbs, don't own Vocaloid in any ways, shape, or form. Bye! **

"Miku! Just go and do it!" Yells her best friend as she gets behind the tealette and starts to push.

"B-but Rin!-" She whines.

"You lost the bet, remember?" the other girl cuts in.

_'All to clearly'_ Miku thinks before saying "I know-"

"Good, so go and do it!"

"Rin!" She yells again, this time for being cut off two times in a row.

"Go!"

"Okay!"

Miku starts to walk towards Dell only to be stopped by Kaito who calls out behind her. "Miku!"

"Yeah?"

"Help!"

"With what?" She asks as she turns to face him.

"Come here" he just tells her instead.

"Okay?" She says slowly obeying.

"It's on Math."

"Oh! Gotcha! You're lucky that I excel in that department!"

"I know." Kaito tells her as he flashes a sweet, shy smile. Her heart starts to warm at the sight of it. Dell just scowls at the scene playing out in front of him, but doesn't try to stop her. Instead, he shoots the blue haired boy a 'You-Won-This-Round' look. Understanding, Kaito gives Dell a small nod.

Reaching the desk, Miku starts to question what he had a hard time on. Telling her, she begins to help him. Realizing where he went wrong after she explained how to do the problem, Kaito thanks her before correcting his mistakes. Using this opportunity now that Kaito no longer needed her, Dell starts to walk up to Miku and speaks. "What's up?" he asks.

"Nothing much" is her reply as she twirls a long lock of turquoise hair around her slender finger, obviously nervous. Dell had that effect on her. "You?"

"Nothing much either." Thinking, he continues, "how's ice skating?"

"Good!" Miku tells him with shining eyes. "I'm learning a lot and it's really exciting!"

"That's awesome." Dell says.

Before she can speak another word, a mischievous voice interrupts their conversations as it sings, "Ooooohhh Miiikkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuu."

"I know, I know!" She calls back.

"Know what?" Both boys ask.

"I lost a bet to Rin."

"What was it?"

"It was for Rin to go and kiss Nero on the cheek."

"Nero! You mean the guy she likes?!" Exclaims Kaito.

"The one and only." Is Miku's flat reply. "The thing is that I didn't expect her to actually do it... a miss calculation you could say."

"Okay... so then what was your part?" Asks Dell.

Miku bites her lip. "Uh..." she starts as she fiddles with her skirt while looking down at her feet.

"Hm?"

"Well..." she has now started to pick at some non-existent lint on her shirt. "To well..." she's still not looking at them.

"Yeah?" Prompts Dell.

"To... well... uh..."

"Miku,"

"Don't be mad!" She suddenly says.

Looking at each other in confusion, the boys eventually tell her, "We won't, we promise."

Still tense, Miku takes a deep breath, before quickly informing them, "Mypartwastokissoneofyou."

"What?"

"I said," she takes another deep breath. "My part was to kiss one of you." Their jaws drop open and their faces grow red at what they just heard. Covering her also bright red face with her hands, she doesn't look at them as an awkward silence settles over the small group.

Coughing, Dell is the first to break the silence, starting with "Uh..."

"Er..." Follows Kaito.

"Um..."

"A..."

"Who, who-"

"Would you-"

"Choose... if..."

"...You were to... ah.."

"You know... uh..."

Kaito coughs before going on "... k-kiss one-"

"Of-" Dell cuts in.

"Of-" Kaito repeats, shooting a glare at the other boy.

"Of us." Dell finishes. Kaito swears in his head. He hated it when Dell got the last word.

"I-I-I don't know!" Miku replies, oblivious to the rivalry between her two guy friends. It was so painfully obvious that they both liked her that a blind person would be able to see it! As for Miku though...mmmmmm...not so much. And she isn't blind either.

"Well..." Dell begins only to trail off.

The tealette thinks for a while before an idea comes to her. "...Oh! I know!" She tells them. "How about I just close my eyes and whoever I kiss will be the one to help me fulfill my part of the bet!"

"Uh... sure" agrees Kaito.

"It works perfectly!" Miku persuades. "Both of you will have a 50/50 chance, making it fair!"

Letting out a sigh, Dell agrees with his rival a few minutes later. "Before we start though," the silver headed boy speaks as he sees her start to close her eyes. "Should we also close our eyes?"

"No." She tells them causing Dell to frown a bit. Seeing this, she hurriedly continues, "I need to make sure that one of you are a witness to back me up if Rin doesn't believe me. I'm kinda a chicken when it comes to things like this." She finishes shyly.

"M'kay." A relieved smile makes it way to her face.

"Right! Let's do this!" Miku starts to stretch and warm up as if she were about to run marathon leaving the two boys to watch her in amusement. Breathing deeply once more, Miku closes her eyes. Everything is silent as she starts to take a step forward.

"I'm on your left" a voice suddenly says out of the blue.

"Dell!" Another voice to her right scolds. "She's not supposed to know!"

"What if she walks into a desk though?" Asks Dell innocently.

"She won't because _I_ will look out for her!" Kaito replies.

"I am just as capable as you are!"

"I never said you weren't," he retorts. _'I just thought it'_ he tells himself.

"-Might even be more capable than _you_ will_ ever _be." Dell mutters underneath his breath. Kaito holds back a growl and just ignores the other boy.

"Okay!" Miku says, interrupting. "...Oh man! I can't do this!"

"Just breath Miku." Kaito tells her.

"Yeah." Taking another step forward, she begins to become more determined to hold up her end of the bet. _'I can DO this!' _She tells herself.

Seconds later...

_'Oh crud! I really CAN'T do this!'_

_'No Miku, you can!'_

_"No, you really can't.'_

_'Just get a hold of yourself!'_

_"Yeah! That's all! Just get a hold of yourself!'_

_'Okay! I can do this! All I need to do is go up to either Kaito or Dell, yank one of them down to my height... and k-k-k-kiss them...'_

_'Oh H-E-L-L no!'_

_'Yes! The faster you do this, the faster it ends!'_

_'Good! For the end!'_

_"Yeah! One k-k-kiss and everyone can go home!'_

_'OKAY!'_

"Look, you don't have to-" Dell starts only to be silenced as Miku shoots her hand out. Being so caught up in her need to get out of the situation, she hadn't even heard the silver haired boy speak. _'Okay Miku,'_ she tells herself. _'You've got this, you can do this. For getting home back to your Momma!' _Letting out a silent battle cry in her head, Miku grabs a fistful of somebody's shirt and pulls them in successfully cutting of their surprised sentence of colorful, well chosen, cuss words. "What the f-" they start. Raising her free hand to the person's face, (a boy's hopefully too) she finds their lips and has hers meet them. They were chapped compared to hers, but she just ignored it. _'Probably Dell'_ she thinks. _'And oh. My. Goodness. Is that garlic that I smell? Dell, you seriously need a breath mint. On second though, just use the whole carton.' _

More thought come to her head, but are cut off as arms snake themselves around her waist and pull her back. Another slides themselves around her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she sees Kaito and Dell holding her protectively while glaring daggers at the person in front of her. "Huh?"

"Did you not hear us yell 'MIKU! YOU"RE KISSING THE WRONG PERSON!'?" Asks Dell.

"Uh.." in confusion, she looks down at her arm and follows it until she spots her hand.

Touching the person.

Grabbing a fistful of their shirt.

Her._ Hand_.

Not being able to keep up with what was happening, she looks up at her two friends, shifting her gaze from one to the other. Licking her all of a sudden dry lips, she asks, "I-I k-kissed one of you guys, right?"

They shake their heads 'No.'.

Eyes widening, Miku lets her hand drop to her side while the person she had just _kissed_ in front of her two _friends _brushed the wrinkles out of their shirt, angrily saying, "Next time keep your _lips _to _yourself_, got it? Not to a classmate who was passing by the _wrong_ group at the _wrong _time." Mutely nodding, Miku all of a sudden lets out a blood curdling scream of "YYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEESSSSSSS!" while thinking to herself, _'Oh. Crap!__'._ That is until she looks around and spots Rin with a camcorder in her hand. That _'Oh. Crap!'_ then changed to a_ 'Damn. It!'_


	2. Lover Girl Meets Person

After seeing that, you would expect the tealette to be embarrassed, but instead she was pissed. Can't really blame her though, just think about it! First, she lost a bet to her friend. Then, when she goes to fulfill it, she's video taped! Talk about zero privacy. Feeling her annoyance grow, Miku calls out, "Rin!"

In which the blond replies to with a "Yes?"

"How much did you record?"

"How badly do you want to know?"

"You got all of it didn't you."

"You know me too well."

"Rin!"

"What?! It's precious footage of my dear friend Miku having her first kiss!" _'I just never thought that it would be with my brother' _She adds silently.

Letting out a sigh, Miku sits down in her desk. Looking at the empty classroom, she bangs her head against the wooden surface and lets out another scream. **(A/N: Sorry for not telling you guys in the first chapter too.)** _'At least everyone has gone home'_ she thinks, forgetting about the two witnesses. Pushing herself up after a few more minutes, she walks out, grabbing Rin by the wrist as she does so. "Wait Miku!" She shouts to get her moody friend's attention.

"What?" asks the tealette with a sigh.

"You're coming over to my house for a sleepover, remember? It's a Friday after all."

"Okay." Turning on her heels, Miku begins to head in the opposite direction, dragging a somewhat guilty Rin with.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Can you-"

"Believe what-"

"What happened?!" Exclaims Kaito in indignation as he replays the previous scene out in his head. Miku, HIS Miku - technically not _his, _but who cares about that small fact? - kissed someone else who _wasn't _him, on the _lips,_ in_ front _of him when he was centimeters, CENTIMETERS away from getting his dream to become a reality!

_'This day officially sucks.'_ He thinks with a growl.

xxxxxxxxxx

Miku drops her stuff off in the hallway before kicking her shoes somewhere and making her way to the kitchen. Peeling her socks from her feet as she walks, Miku trips and falls behind the island that Rin's house had with a loud thump. Groaning, she starts to get up only to stop as footsteps grow louder from the opposite side.

Soft humming soon follows until she can make out what the person is singing about. "Bananas, bananas, oh how I love bananas. If I could, I would so totally marry them and have my sister get off my back about seriously needing to get a girlfriend along with a life. La la da du dum dee do." The deep voice keeps on repeating the verse until it changes to, "Oh and now what to do, what to do? What do I love more? Banana ice cream or just plain old bananas?" As the freezer opens and closes with a gentle pop. "Dum dum duuuuuuuuuummmm!" He keeps adding dramatic music until continuing happily. "I know! I know! Oh Len, what a smart person you are, oh yes, oh yes! Dee dum! I will just make myself a banana split!"

Struggling to hold in her laughter, the tealette uses her long hair as something to wrap multiple times around her mouth. Still shaking, she uses her remaining pig tail to hold onto, and it actually worked until the hair around her mouth came undone. That and Rin, having the impeccable timing that she did, walked in while yelling, "Miku! Miku where are you?!" Which then set her off. Falling back, Miku's laughter becomes uncaged.

"What?!" Shouts the boy named Len as he runs around the island only to be stopped at the sight of Miku rolling around while hugging her sides, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. Managing to crack her eyes open a bit, her laughter immediately changes into coughs as she sees what Len looks like.

"Y-you!" She somehow chokes out.

"Lover Girl!"

"P-Person!"

"Oh good, you two have already met!" Rin joins cheerfully as she pulls her friend up.

"Not really."

"Well, Len is my twin brother."

"Her twin brother in which you will stay away from, got it?"

"Yup. Absolutely." Miku replies.

"Good." And with that, he goes out of the kitchen.

_'Yup._' Thinks Rin, _'their first meeting went **way** better.'_

While Miku thinks, '_I have to survive spending the whole weekend here with her **brother?! **You're kidding me!'_

While Len thinks_ 'Oh great .Just .My .Luck. As if the FIRST meeting - if you would even call it that - wasn't enough, she just ALSO had to be my sister's best friend. Did it ever occur to them that I hid in my room for a **reason** whenever Rin had company?'_

Which then all battled down to everyone thinking:_ 'This is going to be a loooooooong night.'_

Cue them all inwardly groaning simultaneously.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to pack an extra pair of clothes."

"Miku!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Grr!"

"Please Rin!" She gives her friend the pleading look: Big puppy eyes all the way.

"Miku!" Rin tells her with a groan, "we have already been through this! None of my clothes fit you! I'm only 5'5!"

"So! 5'7 isn't that big of a gap!"

"Yes it is! If it weren't then we wouldn't be have a size problem right now, now would we!"

"But-"

"No butts!"

"But-"

"Ask my brother! The dude's like 6'0! You'll fit in his clothes perfectly!"

"No, and how come you aren't as tall as him but are his twin?"

"Maybe because I am not an exact replica of him." Rin gives her a 'Duh' look. "Also, just sleep in your uniform then."

"You're so mean!"

"I gave you an option!"

"But it's a bad option!"

"It's my brother! It may not be a good option, but it's an option nonetheless!"

"B-"

"Go!"

"Grr."

"Just-"

"Which door is his?"

Rin raises an eyebrow. "How about the one that has **'LEN'S ROOM'** written across it in all bolded capital letters."

"R-right."

"Miku,"

"Hm?"

"If you don't get your butt up there, I will personally drag you up and shove you into his door as a polite way of knocking. That way you will be able to tell which door from which and get an extra pair of clothes. We'd kill two birds with one stone."

"N-no, it's fine." She squeaks.

The blond sends her a annoyed glare saying 'If it's fine then why aren't you moving yet?'. Understanding, Miku starts to go upstairs while making a mental note to herself:_ Never get Kagamine Rin annoyed, angered, or pissed in any way, shape or form because she becomes **scary** when she is. _

xxxxxxxxxx

"Len?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Silence.

Miku knocks.

Still nothing.

She bangs loudly against the door.

No signs of life.

Getting impatient, she stomps back downstairs and fishes through her backpack until she finds what she's looking for: Bobby pins.

xxxxxxxxxx

Len hears Rin's friend call his name and ignores her.

She calls again.

Ignored.

Knocks.

Ignored.

Bangs.

Ignored.

Retreating steps.

Bingo.

She stole his first kiss; something he was reserving for a special someone. She took it and he couldn't get it back. It was all wrong.

Len's angry brooding was interrupted when he heared a click come out of nowhere. _'What?'_ He thinks before the knob is jiggled. _'Is someone there? What are they doing?'_

his questions are answered a few minutes later.

Q: What?

A: A person.

E: Proof from the moving doorknob

(A/N: (E: means evidence.))

Q: Is someone there?

A: Yes.

E: Proof from the frustrated cuss words that can be heard from the other side.

Q: What are they doing?

Another click is heard before the knob is twisted once more.

A: The person is picking my non-existent lock.

E: Proof from the bobby pins that are jutting out of my door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku, now in his room, looks up to see Len staring disapprovingly at her. "You wouldn't open up." She states.

"Maybe because I chose to ignore you." He tells her with a 'Duh' look. _'Wow, it really runs in the family'_ thinks the tealette. "Plus, what happened to the 'Stay Away from Each Other' mutual agreement?

"We have that?"

"Yes! I told you to stay away and you happily agreed to it!"

"But how does that-"

"Since you said you would stay away from me, in return I would stay away from you, making it a mutual agreement."

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

Well, as much as I see the logic in your explanation, I need to borrow some clothes."

"No" Was Len's immediate reply.

"Please!"

"No."

"But-"

"Don't care"

"I need-"

"Go away."

"Just one-"

"Not listening."

"Len!"

"Leave!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"Not until I get some pajamas." He looks at the girl and sees determination gleam in her eyes. _'You're kidding me!'_ He thinks as he goes to get something for her. The faster she leaves, the better.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to not come into a guy's room alone?"

"Yeah but, I don't see you as a guy nor do I peg you as the type of person to hurt another. Plus, Rin is downstairs and will come up if she thinks I am taking too long." Len just gives her a grunt as his response. Why were all of his shirts dirty?! Oh yeah, Rin kept throwing balloons full of paint at him each time he changed claiming that he was more clean than her and she was a girl. Uh... it had to do with teaching him how to be more filthy... right? Or was it to get revenge on him for hiding all of her oranges?

Letting out a sigh, Len stands back up only to see that the girl named Miku was sitting his bed and making herself quite comfy. "Hey, how do you know where you are going if your bangs cover your eyes?" She suddenly asks.

"Just do." He tells her.

"Don't you ever want to pin them back?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Never felt the need to."

"Interesting."

"Sure." She looks at him. Long messy blond hair that hangs down to his shoulders, and bangs that fall past his eyes hitting around the center of his cheeks with the longest layers hitting just past the tip of his nose. The thickness hid his eye color away from her and fell as straight as a curtain with random clumps sticking out here and there giving people the impression that he had just gotten out of bed.

His frame was tall and lanky with the stature that of a runner. "Uh..." he shifts slightly under her gaze. "Could you stop your ogling?"

"I would if I actually were ogling." She tells him unfazed as she studies him some more. Rolling his eyes, he finally finds a clean shirt from a laundry basket he had forgotten to take back and chucks it at her.

"I don't like you." He tells her flatly.

"Because I'm not ogling over you like you wanted?" She asks.

"Because you stole my first kiss."

"I didn't mean too!"

"But you did." Len snarls.

"Were you saving it?"

"Yes."

"For who? Maybe I can help you."

"Help? Yeah right!"

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Fine, then let me guess... Neru."

"No! Are you crazy?!"

"You're right. It's obvious that she likes Mikuo and vice versa."

"Really?"

"Mhm." She tells him absentmindedly as she racks her brain for a different person's name. _'Who does Len stare at a lot?'_ She asks herself. After a while, she grins before voicing out her next candidate. "It's Gumi isn't it?" The way Miku says it is more of a statement than a question. Len just looks away. "I knew it!" She exclaims triumphantly.

"What you gunna do now?" He just asks her harshly instead. "Tell her?"

"Nope. It's not my place. I'm going to help you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys, if you read this chapter, could you tell me what you think? I only ask this because I made a mistake that I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for one of the readers, so please review and tell me your thoughts. Criticism, flames, suggestions on how to do better, and requests are fine, I just need some feedback. Your opinions are greatly valued. Thanks.**

**And if it's not too much trouble, could you do this for the other chapters in the future too?**


	3. HTGLAGTP

**Hey guys, I'm back! This chapter I ask that you guys do the usual of R&amp;R, criticizing, suggesting, requesting, yada yada. Chapter two has a better description at the end. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Step one on 'How to get Len and Gumi Together Plan' : Pour water all over Len to wake him up**

"Careful Rin!" Hisses Miku in the form of a whisper as the blonde's bucket tips a little too much to the left, sending a few drops of water to the ground.

"Sorry." Replies Rin quietly as she centers the object once more.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asks the tealette for the umpteenth time ever since she got her friend to help her play matchmaker.

"Yes!" She tells her in exasperation. "Why do you doubt?"

"Because it's you that I'm working with." Miku voices flatly.

"Good point, but don't worry. Nobody knows my brother better than me."

"Okay, I am going to trust you here."

"Good and did you call Gumi?"

"Yup, she'll be here in..." Miku looks at the clock hanging on the wall. "Five minutes."

"Better get a move on then." Opening the door to her brother's room, Rin slip in with practiced ease; her friend following suit, just a little less gracefully. As in walking into the door *Ahem, cough*.

Reaching Rin's side, Miku gives a small nod and slides Len's blankets off with her foot. Grumbling, the sleeping teen rolls onto his back - which was a fatal mistake on his part - and tucks both hands underneath his pillow. _'Wow, how dumb can you get even if you are sleeping?_' Thinks Rin as she looks at her exposed sibling. _'No wonder you're a blonde! Oh wait, but that would apply to me too then. Dang!' _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she raises the bucket up and lets gravity do the rest. Seconds after water hits him, Len shoots up with a wet upper torso and looks around wildly until he sees the two and gives them a murderous glare.

Well, step one of the plan, CHECK.

**Step two on 'How to get Len and Gumi Together Plan' : Run like H-E-L-L (Benefits Miku and Rin only)**

The two girls dart downstairs with a six foot pissed off giant hot on their heels. Oh yeah, they totally followed step two of the plan. Looks like not too much motivation was needed either.

CHECK!

**Step three on 'How to get Len and Gumi Together Plan' : Water Fight! (Gotta show off Len's hotness somehow)**

Almost reaching the front yard, Rin flies through the previously opened door with Miku just behind her. She can see it in front of her with the light shining through, making it look almost like a portal of some sort. Stretching out an arm, the tealette is just about to make it when a hand wraps itself around her wrist. Pivoting sharply, she is greeted by the sight of a half naked Len with slicked back bangs, giving her a clear shot of his face and cyan-blue eyes.

_'Oh crud_,' is the first thing that pops into her head as she realizes how pissed the dude really is. Tugging her closer, Len slips his water drenched shirt over her and brings her into a bone crushing hug as if he were being reunited with a long lost lover. The only difference is that Miku could feel the liquid start to soak her own borrowed clothes. _'C-c-cold!' _She thinks, doing her best to hold back a shriek as it reaches her skin.

"Now you know how I feel" Len tells her as if reading her thoughts before letting her go and running after his sister. Shivering, the tealette pulls off the shirt, places it on the floor, and chases after him.

Outside, Miku spots Rin talking to a boy holding a bag full of groceries only to stop when she sees her brother pull out the connected hose. Eyes widening, Rin pulls him into her yard by the arm and spins him around so that she buried her face into his chest. The boy that Miku now recognizes as Nero, quickly utters a quiet "Huh?" Before an angry stream of water hits him in the center of his back. "HOLY FR***! IT'S COLD!" He then shouts.

Peeking cautiously around her now shivering shield, Rin's eyes widen once again as her brother takes aim for round 2. Whipping herself back, the blond looks up at him and says, "How you holding up Nero?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he asks instead, "Why the heck am I your shield?"

"Because you were there and I know you. Plus, since you're my next door neighbor, it won't be hard to get a new change of clothes." A bit peeved that he was dragged into this fight without agreeing to it first along with having his question being outshined by her answer, Nero takes Rin by the shoulders and wordlessly spins her around so that she is now in front of him and facing her brother. "Traitor." She growls, glaring up at him.

"Love ya too Rin." Is his response as he looks down at her with an overly sweet smile.

"Creep." She mutters.

"Beauty." A small blush grows, tinting her neck red as she looks down, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. Looking up, Nero's golden eyes grow smaller as he gets hit in the face with yet another cold stream of water. "Ouch!" He whines.

Snickering, the shorter blonde tells him, "That's what you get when you hold an overprotective little brother's older sister in your arms in front of him." Only for her wide grin to disappear as she gets hit in the stomach. Doubling over dramatically, she falls to the ground leaving the dirty blond haired boy to watch the display in amusement. After a few minutes, Rin gets up with a sigh and says, "Holy crap bro! Since when was your aim so good?!"

"Ever since I had to deal with an older sister like you." Is his retort.

Rin frowns until she hears Miku add, "Aren't you the one who claimed you knew your brother the best?"

"That's what I thought."

"Hey Rin," Joins Nero, fixing a stern glare on her. "You owe me."

"What?"

"Another dare from Miku."

"Huh?"

"Oh! Then Rin, I dare you to.." Miku whispers the rest. By the time she's done, Rin's whole face and neck are as red as a cherry.

"Wh-wha-WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"I didn't." Len tells her.

"That's because you don't need to."

"But I am her brother."

"So?"

"Don't I have a right to know?"

"Nope, not really." The two keep at it, giving the two blonde's a perfect opportunity to slip away.

"I'll get the water balloons." Nero tells her.

"Then I will go and get the water guns." Splitting up, they gather their weapons and return to Rin's yard where Miku and Len are still quarrelling.

"Ready?" Rin asks.

"Yup." Is Nero's reply.

"Okay,"

"Aim..."

"And FIRE!" Pulling her arm back, she targets her brother only for him to catch her throw, practically causing her to fall over from surprise. _'Since when could he do that?!' _She screams silently. Getting more ammo, she's about to chuck another bomb when a cheerful voice interrupts saying, "Hey Rin!"

Looking, the blond sees Gumi and smiles, replying with a "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You wanna join?"

"Uh," She pauses before looking down at her outfit. "Maybe later."

"Okay!" Running back into the action, Rin successful tackles Len, leaving Gumi to watch the scene play out happily; her eyes glued to a certain half naked teen. Focusing on his face first, her eyes widen in surprise as she sees his hair slicked back giving her a clear shot of his eyes. Memorizing everything, the greenette lets her gaze travel lower, following the elegant slope of his neck to his broad shoulders. Continuing, she looks over his chest, then his stomach. There, she studies him even more to see if Len had a four or six pack before realizing what she was doing and blushing.

Covering her face, the embarrassed stylish teen looks up a few minutes later to finish her inspection by letting her eyes wander up and down his muscular, but not overly defined arms. Putting the cherry on top, Miku watches as Gumi takes in Len as a whole and smiles while thinking to herself, _'Boo yeah!'_

**Step four on 'How to get Len and Gumi Together Plan' : Get Gumi's attention to focus on Len and Len alone**

CHECK

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Bittersweet Memories

**I'm back! Now MTkurbs4xx instead of MTkurbs. Cool upgrade, eh? Anyways, sorry for the wait, I kinda had writers block and then when I knew what to write, I didn't have the time. Hope you enjoy and this time I made sure to not confuse past with present tense. You're welcome. xD**

**Ciao.**

**Same thing too please, rate, review, flame, suggest, criticize, yada yada.**

Sunday morning rolls around a little too quickly for Miku's taste as she wakes up with a start from the sound of her friend's bloodcurdling scream. Len appears in the room seconds later to see what all the commotion is about while hearing the tealette yell, "WHO DIED?!" As she scrambles out of the warm bed only for the sheets to wrap themselves around her feet and drag her to the ground face first with a painful 'THUMP!'. He cringes and Miku groans, holding her head as as she angrily kicks off the culprit to stand. Cracking her back in a stretch, Rin runs to her and glomps on tightly, sobbing as she does so. "THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" She cries theatrically.

Miku rolls her eyes but slides her fingers through the girl's waist length hair gently nonetheless. "Rin," the tealette says, voice soft.

"It's just terrible Miku!"

"Rin?" The small blond just holds on tighter. Sighing, the latter hugs her back.

"I grew." Confesses Rin after a few minutes.

"Isn't that a good thing though?"

"If it happened in the right places."

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't grow taller."

"So your butt grew?"

"No, it's even worse!"

"Your torso?"

"No."

"Then what?!"

"My boobs!"

Miku stares at the blond with a look of incredulousness. "You made all that racket, practically waking up the entire neighborhood all because your chest grew a bit?!"

"Yes!"

"Rin!"

"I know, I know! I'm starting to have extra luggage! Even worse is that I might even be bigger than you!" Len watches in amusement as Miku's look of incredulousness morphs into one of a pissed off teen. He then realizes that he should have also made some popcorn to snack on since this was way better than reality T.V.! He sees the tealette push his sister away, hands placed on her hips, staring her down as her eyebrow twitches from the restraint of emotions. _'Don't strangle her Miku, don't strangle her.'_ She thinks. _'You can do this, you're fine. Breathe in, breathe out. Happy thoughts, I am thinking happy thoughts and going to my happy place.' _The said opens her eyes so that teal meets cyan-blue. _'Oh screw it! I'm gunna kill her!'_

Rin reads the signs and slowly backs away. The latter stomps her foot and the blond is gone with her brother curiously watching the scene play out. Deep breaths are then taken as the tealette dares to open her eyes again. They flit across the room, taking in everything from the bed pushed against the wall to the dresser on the opposite side. Rin's huge closet across from the closed window; another across from the door, curtains blocking the sun and hiding the sky.

_'Papa never was much of an early riser either. He would always say five more minutes which then turned into one more hour which in turn changed to another hour or two.'_ the tall girl suddenly thinks, a smile gracing her lips. Granted, it was small. One that was made of sad wistfulness; her eyes holding a far away look filled with a certain bitterness as they became a battlefield of emotions wanting dominance. The conflict that she was dealing with: whether or not the memory should bring a happiness that warmed her heart, or a pain that made the hole ache even more than usual as it reminds her of all that she has lost. Not being able to decide and with none of the emotions backing down, she comes to the resolution that it was a bittersweet memory that brought neither pain, nor happiness.

Len, who was still watching the tealette, was shocked when he saw the wide variety of emotions and sides of her flicker to the surface. At one moment she was acting like a second mother to Rin, the next she was a pissed off teen and then lastly, she becomes someone who is much older than their actual age.

Someone who has suffered hardships and put up with the pain for too long.

That's all that it came down to.

That's all that she, Hatsune Miku, came down to.


	5. Hairspray!

Yelled commands overlap with shouts of protest in the empty library as two teens wrestle each other to the floor during school after hours. At least that's what it looks like at first glance along with the fact that the teal haired competitor is winning. Do a double take and you will find that that's not the case at all. In fact, it's the exact opposite. The blond haired girl is actually trying to run only for the tealette to pin her down, not an ounce of mercy found on her face, only pure annoyance at not being listened to. The face of a tyrant. "Hold still!" The pigtailed girl cries.

The blond gir- no wait, wrong gender. My bad -boy looks up at her like she grew another head before replying with a big, fat 'NO!' causing Miku to huff and roll him over onto his stomach. Sitting on his lower back, she stretches her feet out to pin his arms down so that he resembles someone who face planted while saying that they surrendered to their enemy. The pose of a victim.

"Gonna hold still now?" she asks. He just growls in reply. "Thought so." Smirking evilly, she adds, "Move your head in any way, shape, or form and I will sit on your upper back, use my knees to hold down your arms, and put my smell feet in your face." She feels Len's whole body stiffen at her words as he remebers his previous experience with her promised threat. It started when they were watching T.V. Miku wanted to watch one show while he wanted to to see another. They ended up fighting for the remote when she snapped and tripped him, sending him flying forward. Landing sprawled out on his stomach, she then sat down near his shoulder blades, just a bit lower even and made it hard to breath since she was so heavy. Using her weight to her advantage, she then used her bony knees to keep his arms flattened and then came her feet... her horrendous, horrendous feet...

"I swear I passed out because of how bad they smelled," he tells her.

"And so..." she drawls out, looking at her nails to see if any of them chipped during the fight. "If you don't want that to happen again.."

"I'll stay still," he finishes, showing her that he got her message loud and clear.

"Right." Miku smiles. "Atta boy, Len." He huffs, not wanting to push his luck by giving her a sarcastic retort. He's smart like that. Letting his chin hit the ground, he tenses when he feels her fingers run through his hair as she tries to figure out what type of hair style to give him._ Something to get it off his neck, but still make him look manly at the same time. Something that will make Gumi go red everytime she sees him._ Miku smiles happily at that thought. Her fingers still gliding through his hair, gently undoing the tangles until nothing stops their progress, effectively making him relax and actually enjoy what she pushed him to do for for once.

"Uh... am I interruptig something?" A new voice asks causing both teens to look up.

"Mr. Kamui!" Exclaims the tealette happily while Len just looks at the teacher.

"You're not interrupting anything, and get your head out of the gutter before you leave too."

"What?"

"I know that look." Len deadpans.

"Hey Mr. Kamui, could you turn around? Pretty please?" He does as he is asked. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Both men ask in unison.

"Len, kneel!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Too tired to argue, he obeys, glad to have her weight off his back. Seconds later he feels her fingers run through his har, pulling it up into some foreign style with a rubber band. "There!" He reaches back to find a small pony that is surprisingly loose and comfortable to have.

Len shrugs. "Okay," he says, giving her his approval.

She cheers and works her way around so that she'd face him. "Now it's time for your bangs!"

"Huh?"

"Your bangs." Shaking her head, Miku just tells him to _hold still_ and gets to work, brushing certain strands to the side while others were left to hang in between his eyes. It was hard for her to do here and there too since she wrestled so much with his bedhead hair style before calling it quits and letting the locks stick up everywhere. Opening his eyes when he felt her warm fingers leave his face, he watches her retreating figure as she walks to her back pack, rummaging around until she fishes out what she was looking for. A cursed product that came from Hades itself if you asked him. The evil glint of the can and bone chilling pop that came with action of taking the cover off. She shakes the object a bit, letting the swishing sound of the soon to be untamed liquid hit his ears.

His eyes widen.

He stands up.

He gets ready to dart when he hears her say, "Now let's put on the finishing touches."

Arms stronger than him encase him in a hold that he can't break free of no matter how much he squirms and struggles. _Damn you Gakupo!_ he thinks as Miku spins around and faces him, can ready and aimed straight at him. His suspicions are confirmed as soon as he is able to read the label, a feral growl rising in his throat. It was one of his worst memories brought to life again!

HAIRSPRAY!


	6. GUMI!

"I don't know what you're so angry about. All I did was put some hairspray in your hair to keep your bangs in check." Miku tells Len with a huff, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"It's because you used hairspray that I'm mad at you in the first place," he replies as he stalks home.

"How come?"

"None of your business."

"C'mon Len!" She whines.

"No."

"Leeeeeennnnn!"

"No."

"Why?" He doesn't answer her. Glowering at the back of his head as she starts to fall behind, Miku lets out a tired sigh and trudges onwards until an idea pops into her head. Eyes alight, she grabs Len's arm and drags him right instead of left when they hit the intersection they were supposed to cross to get to his house.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

She flashes him a large grin before saying, "Since you like Gumi so much, we are going to her house so that she'll be the first classmate to see your new hairstyle."

"But wouldn't you technically be the first one who saw my new style?"

"I don't count." His eyebrows knit together in confusion prodding her to elaborate. "I'm helping you, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"When I'm helping you, I'm not your classmate anymore."

"Huh?" She giggles at his expression as he becomes even more lost.

"I'm your friend." His eyes widen as he glances down at her when she says this, houses and trees becoming a blur as they run down the street to Gumi's house.

* * *

Miku arrives first, darting up her friend's green porch steps. Attatched to the ceiling of the porch hangs a wooden swing which has open green windows hidden behind it, black screens letting the warm air in. Wasting no time in ringing the doorbell to the point of being annoying, Miku stops when nobody answers before trying again, worry etched into her facial features. It only grows when the silence greets her and puts her on edge. She never did like the silence. Too many memories and emotions are always brought up. The type that she would do anything to forget.

Restless and looking for something to do, she walks over to the windows and peers in through the opening, loosening up a little when she sees her friend's backpack lying against the wall. Moving to the the second window, she sees a spilt drink causing her worry to rise again. Slipping over to the the last one, she freezes. A scream getting caught in her throat as her worry morphs into panic. _NO!NO!NO! This isn't happening! Not again, please no!_ she thinks as she runs back to her friend's front door. Reaching into Gumi's mailbox hung to the right of the door, she blindly grops for the key, desperation making her long slender fingers clumbsy instead of graceful. A cry of frustration is released from her mouth before she is able to clutch the key and hold it securely in her shaking hands. Ignoring Len's shout of 'What's wrong Miku?!', she jams the object into the lock and hastily turns it to the left. Twisting the knob, the panicked tealette bursts into the house and runs to her friend laying motionless on the floor.

"GUMI!"

Len freezes briefly, shocked at the sight before running to his crush's side. She's unconcious, clad in an oversized T-shirt and shorts with wet hair. The blond tries to shake her shoulder, seeing if that would wake her up only to get no response. "Gumi," he says quietly while his companion cuts to the chase.

"GUMI!" Miku shrieks, voice high with hysteria. "Gumi!" she cries again, shaking her hard. The greenette still doesn't respond. Pushing Miku aside, Len puts a hand to Gumi's forehead and feels how warm it is, noting the flushed face that she had as well. She was panting too, as if breathing was a bit hard. Without hesitation, Len picks the girl up and looks around, seeing that there were stairs leading to a second floor. Following them, he observes the rooms found up there, having one to his left and two to his right. A bathroom placed in the center so that it would be the first thing seen when coming up the stairs. Letting out a sigh, he takes a right and places her in the first room's bed, tucking her in before going back downstairs to find a thermometer.

* * *

Back pressed harshly against the wall, curled up into a ball with knees drawn up to her chest and head buried in her knees, hands clutching tightly to the back of her head, Miku draws in deep lungfuls of air while chanting underneath her breath the desperate phrase of 'in, out, in, out' like a mantra. _Just relax_, she thinks, _relax_. Slowly, she feels herself start to calm down and is able to lift her head, releasing it from the clutches of her hands which have dug their nails deep into their victim. They fall around her knees, hugging them closer to her chest and she lets out a few more shakey breaths while trying to push a resurfacing memory away. She does so for the most part, but not completely.

_"Papa!", cried a nine-year-old Miku, "Papa, please wake up! PLEASE!"_

The tealette is dragged out of the memory when she hears footsteps come down the groaning stairs. Shaking her head, she wobbly stands up, using the wall as support and makes her way from the living room to the kitchen found to the right. Going throught the short hall that held a place for shoes and was also where the back door and basement could be found and reached once you descended down a few stairs, she reaches the kitchen and begins to grab things out of the fridge found in the farthes corner to the right and places them on the granite countertop that was to the left of the fridge. Behind her was another countertop in the shape of a square. It was smaller since a black and white gas stove was right next to it. Across from the stove was the sink which was black and from there it led out to the dining room. From the dining room came the living room and the living room the kitchen. It made a circle and was quite convienent at times. The stressed and tired tealette relaxes a bit more as she remembers the layout of the house and lets a smile smile grace her lips as she finishes getting out the fixings for chicken soup.

Knife in hand and cutting board out, she gets ready to cut up some carrots that she had already washed off and skinned when a hand covers hers and takes the sharp object away. She spins around in surprise and looks up to see Len. He towers over her and observes her hard, studying every part of her face as if doing so will give him aswers to his unspoken questions. "H-hey, give it back Len! You can't make chicken soup without cut up carrots!" He still stares, unfazed by her words. "Len!" She pouts. He just watches a bit longer before putting a hand on her shoulder, pulling it away after a few seconds, his face showing that he was even more puzzled by something, not less. "Why are you shaking Miku," he asks.

"What are you talking about?" He brings up her hand that he's holding, realizing that he had never let it go in the first place.

Her eyes widen at the sight of her slightly, but still visibly trembling, hand. "I-I don't know what you mean," she tries, playing dumb. He raises an eyebrow at her, clearly unconvinced. She gulps.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right?" She still doesn't look him in the eyes. "Listen, I understand that you are worried about her, but, by the way you acted, it was almost as if you were in love with her or something."

The tealette's eyes shoot up to meet his, wide in disbelief. "Y-y-y-y-you think I am in love with Gumi?! Are you insane?! Yeah, she's pretty and all, but I don't lean that way! At. All."

He snickers at her response as she looks down at the ground once again. "Really now? The what was with the hysteria and panick and trembling?"

"Dang it," she mutters when she grudgingly understands where he's coming from. It kind of did seem like she was in love with the girl, didn't it?

His eyes widen as he stutters, "W-wait. You actually are-"

"No!" She snaps before he can finish his spoken thought.

"Oh." He lets out a sigh of relief, glad that it wouldn't become awkward like he thought it might if she had said yes.

"If it's not because of love, then, could you have possible been reminded of a bad incident that happened when you were younger?" Staring her in the eyes, he continues, "Like a type of bad memory that you would do aything to forget?"


	7. Sharing

Miku freezes.

Time stops.

Silence ensues.

The atmosphere becomes heavy and thick; tense.

Len senses this, and immediately tries to atone for his mistake. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare or anger you or anything Miku, it's just something that I picked up from my sister since she would do that all the time to get the truth out of me when we were younger. It worked for the most part too, so I just wanted to see if it affected anyone other than me. I'm really sorry."

The tealette takes a deep breath and gives him a shakey but reassuring smile, caught off guard by how he had been able to so effortlessly hit a touchy subject without even knowing her that well. "It's fine, Len. I didn't think someone like you could pull off acting so serious like that since all you ever do around me is whine and complain. It threw me off."

"W-what?! I do not whine and complain!" exclaims the boy indignantly.

"Len," Says Miku in amusement.

"I don't!" He whines insistantly before detecting the type of tone he's using and groaning loudly at the realization. "Fine," admits the blond with a sigh, his head hung in defeat. Another sigh escapes past his lips as he looks down at his feet until he finally raises his head and -with pushed back bangs and all- locks his eyes with hers, apologizing sincerely once more. "Really though Miku, I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable like that. It wasn't my intention at all."

She stares into Len's cyan-blue eyes, lost in them even until she snaps out of the enchantmet and assures him once again. "It's fine, really."

Not entirely convinced but letting it drop nonetheless, he gives her a grin that turns his concerned features into one of a happy carefree boy. It turns into a full blown smile as an idea makes its way into his head. "You wanted to know why I despise hairspry, right?" Miku nods. "Come on," he tells her with a nod of his head in the direction of the living room. Leading her to a couch, he tugs her down once he's situated and turns to face her. "It's actually really embarassing and is completely Rin's fault." Shifting, he continues. "Started like this..."

_Ten-year-old Rin decides to do her brother's hair one night, starting with his bangs. She always did wonder what he would look like without them anyways, so, she started to experiment. She ends up pulling them back, but, it wasn't fun with them all sticking up in one place. She chose to split them apart instead. Seeing that, Rin then got the idea of having different sections for her brother's pulled back hair. She could even make them point in different directions! Going with that, she began to work. Good thing her brother could sleep like the dead. Next came the upper part of his head, what could she do to make the section different from his styled bangs? She looks around their shared room until her eyes land on their closet. Maybe there was something useful in there. Opening the door, she gropes blindly around for the light switch, being careful not to make too much noise out of habit, not concern._

_Finding it, she turns it on, shutting the door to block out the light and starts to rummage through the art supply drawers. She would probably have the most luck in them anyways, right? After all, her brother's hair was like an art project, was it not? Thoroughly checking the content of the drawers, she debates on whether she should use stickers or paints. Hmmm. Not knowing which to do, she puts a sticker in her hair before trying to get it out only to find that it hurt to do that. A lot. Knowing what to decide after her experiment, she puts the hurtful stickers away and takes the paints. Since they were liquid, they wouldn't hurt her brother, would they? She unscrews the cap of one and dips her finger in a bottle just in case, putting some in her hair. Taking it out, she finds that she felt no pain._

_A small giggle of excitement escapes her lips as she makes her way back to her brother. The moon was a full one tonight, shedding more than enough light through their bedroom window. It illuminated everything enough to see without tripping and falling, which was good because Rin soon realizes that she needs to prop her brother up somehow without waking him up and books didn't work. They were too slippery and some were really heavy. It didn't help that tonight Len chose to move every two minutes either! Sighing, Rin kneels and scoots her way behind the sleeping blond, propping him up so that he sat. He falls forward as far as his flexible body would let him. This gives his sister the perfect opportunity to apply the paint which she happily does. When she's done, his whole upper head is a miniature rainbow that was given too much color and therefore dripped down his neck and soaked into his shirt. (A/N: Now you know why they used water to wake him up.)_

_Squealing in delight at how well she was doing, Rin then moves down to his lower head and begins to braid what's left just like what she always did with her mama. They stick out all over the place just as much as his bangs did, and the paint made his hair slick, hard to hold onto. Giving up after half of his head was done, she then resorted to messy buns to finish off her work. His whole head completed, she let him fall on his back and went to sleep herself._

_Len wakes up in the morning feeling uncomfortable and damp. What happened? He wonders looking around himself. His pillow comes into view and he jumps. All over his pillowcase is paint mixed together, forming different colors. Gross colors. What? He thinks in bewilderment. He looks up only to be greeted by the sight of a spray can's nozzle. He goes cross eyed and closes his eyes tightly as Rin sprays like a maniac. Shoving her away, he starts to run and curses all the words a ten-year-old isn't supposed to know as she gets closer. "Get away from me!" He screeches, running down the stairs, through the hallway and out the door that led to the front yard._

_"I haven't put the finishing touches on though!"_

_"Screw finishing touches! Today is the day we get our pictures taken for the school yearbook!"_

_"All the more reason for me to complete your style!"_

_"What style?!"_

_"My style!"_

_"This isn't a style! This is just a freaking mess!"_

_"Lenny!" She whines._

_"Rilianne!" Using her full name always annoyed her, which was why he did it in the first place. The smartest thing to do at the time though, not so much. Len sees his sister's nose flare and lets out a few more swears. Trying to pick up his pace, he stumbles instead and Rin pounces. Ramming into him, she shoots as much hairspray as she can onto his head as he struggles underneath her._

_"Sorry," she says, voice dangerously sweet. "What was it that you said dear brother?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Thought so. Besides, the hair was out of sibling love."_

_"Sibling love my-" she sprays what's left of the can into his sopping hair, effectively cutting him off before getting off herself with a smile, and runs._

_"RIN!" He roars angrily, "GET BACK HERE!" By the time he catches her, it's time to go and there is nothing he can do to clean himself up since he slept in past noon and his mother had accidentally read the time wrong. It was 1:00 PM that it started and ended at 5:00 PM. It was 3:00PM and they needed to get going now._

_Needless to say, when he got to school for registration, the sight of all his classmates made him want to run, murder his sister, figure out a way to stop them from calling him Rainbow Head, and go die in a hole. The amount of hairspray Rin put in didn't help any. All it did was make his hair super stiff and heavy. Yep. Killing Rin was definitely at the top of his 'To-Do' list._

By the time he's done retelling the story, Miku's rolling on the ground and howling with laughter. Tears stream down her face as she desperately clutches her stomach in hopes to stop the oncoming cramps of laughing too hard. It's not working.

Len on the other hand is red with embarassment and trying to have his words heard over her howling which also isn't working. "THAT'S IT!" He growls, "I AM NEVER TELLING YOU ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!"

"N-n-no wait, I'm sorry! N-no, n-n-not really, g-give me a f-few more m-minutes!"

He doesn't know why, but he listens to what she asks of him and gives her more time to collect herself even though his usual reaction would be to walk unhappily out of the room. He never did like it when people laughed at him, so why did he let her do so without protest? Shaking off the question, he convinces himself that it's only due to the fact that he may be warming up to her and that he owes her for doing all of this for him even if he didn't agree to it in the first place.

Since when was he so easily swayed though? Another question to shake off.

He wasn't as stubborn as he used to be, plantig his feet down firmly and digging his heels in deeply when people tried to persuade him of something otherwise. So what? He didn't like to bend to others' wills so easily. Where's the problem there? Refusing to let his over analytical brain answer the rhetorical question, Len walks up the stairs and checks on Gumi, finding her still asleep or at least that's what he thought until she says quietly, "Len, is that you?"

"Gumi?! Are you okay now?!"

"Wh-what happened?"

"You collapsed from overworking yourself."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Found you laying on the ground passed out with a fever. Had to carry you upstairs. How are you feeling now?"

"Better than before and thank you."

"Welcome and it was actually Miku who felt something was off. So if there's anyone to thank it's her."

"Really?"

"Yeah." There's a beat of silence as Gumi lets out a sigh of relief as Len misses the disappointment in her previous reply. He miseterprets the relief as a sign of tiredness though and moves to leave her alone to rest.

"WAIT!" She shouts louder than intended. He stops and turns to look at her, heart pounding noisily in his chest.

"Yeah?" He asks almost eagerly.

"C-c-could you uh... could you stay here? You know, uh, w-with me?" Her face is bright red and she is fidgeting with her green comforter, two things that are thankfully hidden by the darkess of her room.

Len's eyes widen and he swallows hard in an attempt to push down his excitemet that his crush, his_ crush_ is asking _him_ to stay and keep her company for the time being. "Uh, y-yeah sure!" He cringes at how happy he sounds. That will probably give him away if his stuttering didn't first. But, she is also stuttering, so does that mean she also likes him and feels nervous? Not daring to get his hopes up even though they had already rose considerably, Len shuffles over to her side and sits on the edge of her bed. "Hey," he starts out tentatively, "would it be okay if I turned on your lamp?"

"U-uh s-sure."

"M'kay." He grops for the light and once found, turns the knob so that light illuminated both of their faces. Turning to look at her, he's surprised to see her large green eyes wide with surprise and her mouth open as she takes in his new appearance, bangs parted to frame his sharp, defined facial features and reveal his bright cyan-blue eyes that looked like they were computer graphics they were so vivid. His messy hair, usually down was pulled into a small ponytail revealing his pale neck and bringing attention to his angular jaw line. The poor sick girl feels her temperature rise even more once she realizes just how good looking Len really is.

He catches her staring and smiles at her before slowly leaning in to check her temperature in a more fatherly manner. She shies away, knowing that her heated face will make him worry even more than necessary. "I'm fine Len," she tell him when a flash of concern and hurt flits across his face and offers a reassuring smile, looking him straight in the eyes as she did so to portray her honesty clearly.

Something that Miku did as well.

Len tenses slightly at that thought, confused as to why he would have that pop into his mind in the first place before shaking it off just like he did those questions. They didn't mean much anyways, right?


End file.
